Recall and Draft
by NavySailor
Summary: What happens when WW3 is on the brink, when a nation wide draft is put in effect, and when Vets are being recalled to duty? Will the team survive and will everyone come home safe?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rare occurrence when the military recalled someone but it was unheard of for them to recall a retired Veteran of many years. It was even more unheard of when that Vet was sixty four and in the FBI.

David Rossi was that Vet and he sat in his office at the BAU staring at a letter sent from the Pentagon itself recalling him back into active duty service. He was confused and slightly upset about the whole thing but Dave was a Marine and he'd follow orders like one. If they were recalling older Vets then something big was about to go down. Big like WW3 on steroids or the apocalypse out to destroy the world. Dave didn't know why he was getting recalled but he would need to let Krystall and the team know. He had a feeling Luke and Matt would be getting the same letters soon.

Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, Generals and Admirals were milling around trying to pretend the world wasn't about to be thrust into WW3 with Iran at the center of it. They had just had to recall a bunch of very pissed off people and initiated another draft as well. This was a real World War with every country actively participating in some capacity.

The whole world was choosing sides and they were seconds away from war. At this point even the smallest thing could start it all.

The United States was the supreme military power in the world with the most powerful Navy. But even they weren't arrogant enough to think that would win them the war. So they quietly started a draft and began a recall of any able bodied vets. If they were a first responder or a field agent they were recalled. If they were in a pro sport they were recalled and if they were fresh out they were recalled. Basically, if they are able bodied they were recalled despite age. This had never been done before in America but it was life or death at this point.

Back at the BAU, Rossi had the team in the round table room. He looked around at his team sadly, he had just gotten back from taking his Uniform to a tailor to adjust it to his size and fix his rank. The Marines upon recalling him promoted him to Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps as opposed to Sergeant Major. He had spent the better half of an hour talking to Krystall about everything in his office. She was understandably upset about the whole thing but the had said she loved him. She just wanted him to come home safe because according to the Marines...Dave was being sent over to Iran once the first base was established.

"What's going on Dave?" Emily asked as she raised an eyebrow at the letter in his hand.

"I've been recalled into the Marines. There's a war ready to erupt and we don't have the men to fight it. So the Marines recalled me. I'm headed to Iran after some catch up training and a short run through boot camp." Rossi explained.

"They can't recall you! You've done your time and you're way outside of the time they had to be able to do that," Spencer complained.

"Kid this letter says otherwise and so do my buddies at the Pentagon," Dave explained sympathetically.

"When do you leave?" Matt asked.

"Tomorrow, my tailor is fixing my uniform and I head back to Parris Island tomorrow afternoon," he informed them. "I've put in my retirement package," he informed Emily now. If he was going back to war then once he got home he was done with almost dying for good.

"I'll let Cruz know," Emily said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is it true! Please tell me it's not true!" Penelope panicked as she charged in the room straight for Dave.

"I'm sorry Kitten," Dave said sadly. He had planned on telling her separately because he knew she'd take it the hardest.

"No, they can't. You can't go! They can't take you away from us!" she said as she hugged him and started crying. It was less crying and more just fitful sobs though and within a few minutes J.J. had joined her.

"It'll be alright," Dave said soothingly. "We're having dinner at my home tonight."

"We'll all be there," Luke told him.

With that Dave gave J.J. and Pen a quick hug and headed home to his wife. She'd come by in two days to collect all his personal effects from his office. Rossi was sure Em and the team would help as well.

Dave got home after about a half hour of traffic and walked through his front door to find Krystall crying in their living room.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat down and wrapped her up in his arms. He knew this would be hard for her but it hurt his heart to see the love of his life cry. Slowly he shifted so they were laying on the couch and she was tucked protectively in his arms.

"Promise me something David," Krystall got out as she looked up at him teary eyed.

"What's that Cara?"

"Promise me you will do whatever you have to to come home to me safe," she told him softly.

"I promise but I can't promise that I'll succeed," he whispered into her hair before hugging her to him.

"I know," she replied quietly.

Two hours later David and Krystall were in the kitchen cooking side by side. They had just called Joy and Portia to let them know what was going on. Joy told them Shawn had been drafted into the Army but enlisted in the Navy to hopefully avoid it. It worked like it had back in Rossi's day and Shawn was in the Navy as a Gunner's Mate. His son in law left for boot camp that morning and Joy was flying out to see her dad before he too had to leave. It had been a tearful conversation as Kai talked to his grandpa and Dave tried to explain why he wouldn't be seeing grandpa for a while.

The team was supposed to be over in a few hours and wanting this to be a good last dinner before leaving Dave was going all out. That was when Rossi got a text from Luke:

**Matt and I just got home and found our letters. The Army is recalling us.**

_Damn_, Dave thought as he read it. He had hoped that maybe the boys would be spared having to do it but unfortunately they hadn't. What was worse was the text he received from Spence a few minutes later:

**I think I just got drafted… I'll bring the letter to dinner. Hopefully I'm wrong.**

Rossi seriously doubted Spencer was wrong at this point. Maybe he could convince the kid to volunteer for the Navy as a Nuclear technician, that would keep him out of harm's way. He sighed sadly as he stirred the homemade sauce.

"What's wrong David?" Krystall asked as she started setting the table.

"Matt and Luke got recalled and Reid's been drafted," he told her.

"The BAU boys are all heading off to war then," she replied.

"Yes, unfortunately we are."

Not much later and Dave confirmed that Spencer had indeed been drafted along with surprisingly Derek who wanted to instead volunteer for the Marines. They discussed Reid's options after that and he agreed volunteering as a Nuclear Technician for the Navy was a better idea than Army Infantry. Derek under the guidance of Dave decided to go for Military Police. Matt and Luke agreed even if Spencer was more than capable of handling the Army he didn't want to. The Marines were the first guys in with the Army right behind them but the Navy was at least relatively safe if not completely safe.

It was a rather sad dinner with team members randomly breaking down to cry. Rossi hadn't expected it to be cheerful and he knew the likelihood of all five of them coming out of this War alive was slim. Not impossible but unlikely to say the least.

The next morning Matt and Luke were off for some brush up training while Spence and Derek headed for the nearest Navy and Marine recruitment office. Dave left to pick up his uniform from the tailor as well and spent most of the morning getting it ready for his transfer to Parris Island. His daughter arrived at the house an hour before he had to leave for the airport.

"Joy," Dave said with a smile as he embraced her. He was in uniform, medals displayed proudly on his chest, now getting ready to leave.

"Hey dad," she greeted hugging him back.

It was a sad last hour but as Dave left for boot camp, _again_, he knew he had family here waiting for when he got home. Plus he had some brothers in arms that needed him, specifically in the Navy, Army and Marines.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spencer arrived at Navy Boot Camp in RTC Great Lakes it came as a shock to the system. He hadn't even gotten off the bus before RDCs (Recruit Division Commanders) were screaming at him to move faster.

"Get in the building! MOVE! MOVE!" the Petty Officer yelled at Spencer as he took off running across the sidewalk to the building entrance with his orange folder in hand. "MOVE FASTER YOU! MOVE!" he continued to scream.

_What did I get myself into? _Spencer thought as he ran into the building and tossed his folder into the cart as instructed. He'd dealt with a lot of people and crap so these guys didn't really scare him but they kept him on his toes for sure. The second he entered the building there was even more yelling but from a Chief this time.

"MOVE! Make two even rows! LETS GO! FASTER!" he yelled as Spencer quickly hit the toe line Dave and Luke had talked to him about. He wanted to quit right here and now but he couldn't and he wouldn't because he wanted to make Dave proud.

"LOOK DOWN!" another Petty Officer yelled in his face and Spencer compiled a little shakily.

_Okay maybe this is getting to me a bit… _he thought as he stared at the ground and glanced at the number drawn on his hand. **906** was scrawled in marker on his right hand and he had to wonder why.

At the USO some Petty Officers had asked if anyone had been in band, choir, or drill. So Spencer raised his hand because he had done band for a little while and now he had a number on his hand.

"Look straight," the first Chief ordered firmly and Spencer's head shot up. He had his thousand yard stare down by the time Dave and Luke had finished preparing him three days ago after dinner. They had taught him facing movements and given him a current Blue Jackets Manual Dave was able to get a hold of. Spencer was well prepared and now he just had to get through it all.

"Welcome to the United States Navy where the next eight weeks you will not do a single thing on your own. I tell you what to do, how to do it, when to do it! Nothing that I ever tell you is a request, an option or a suggestion!" the same Chief continued.

Spencer listened closely to him the entire time making sure to follow every word.

"First! You will strip down to your last sleeved shirt, placing any clothes directly behind you touching your heals! Then you will roll your pant legs exactly 3 inches up! Once you are done you will be on the toe line, standing straight, looking straight, awaiting further instructions! You have 15 seconds. Go! HURRY UP! GO!" the Chief ordered.

Spencer scrambled as fast as he could and did exactly as the Chief said. He stood tall and at attention awaiting the Chief's next instruction.

"I SAID BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU! NOT NEXT TO YOU!" the Chief screamed at a recruit nearby.

Once everyone was done Spencer pulled out his cell phone as ordered and held it in his left hand above his left shoulder even with his head.

"When I say "go" you will make your initial phone call home. You will call someone who can confirm your existence. Somebody that knows you came here to Navy Boot Camp. You will say these things! I am alive! I have three additional phone calls that will occur later in boot camp and you will be receiving a box of my things in approximately three weeks! Then you will hang up the phone turn it off and hold it above your shoulder! Go!" the other Chief in the room yelled as the Petty Officers roamed around yelling for people to hurry up.

Spencer quickly called J.J., "J.J. I am alive. I have three additional phone calls that will occur later in boot camp and you will be receiving a box of my things in approximately three weeks."

"Okay, Spence are you okay?" she asked him hearing the yelling in the background and the shaking in his voice.

He hated doing this to her but he hung up afraid to say anything further. Reid then shut it off returning it to the original spot above his shoulder. As the Chiefs all went to the middle of the hall with the Petty Officers roaming behind the group of scared recruits.

"Now! Anyone who has previously served in the Military! One pace forward march!" the first Chief yelled. Four men and one woman took a step forward and remained perfectly still staring ahead completely unfazed by what was happening. They were all ordered to follow the first Chief for Veterans Orientation.

_That must be what Rossi, Matt, and Luke are doing right now _Spencer thought as they were split into male and female lines then marched into the ditty bag room to get issued their things and sea bags. They boxed up their clothes and wore smurfs (the blue Navy sweatsuit) and PTUs (Physical Training Uniforms) with go fasters for shoes instead of whatever they had been wearing before.

Before Spencer's formal training could begin at Recruit Training Command, he had to undergo further medical, dental and administrative screenings. He also received an initial round of inoculations and an initial issue of uniforms.

Spencer then went through a thorough drug screening urinalysis by a Navy Drug Lab. The Navy had a Zero Tolerance policy regarding drug use, including any prescription drugs for which a Recruit did not have a valid prescription. There were no exceptions to this rule, not that it affected Spencer much because he'd been clean for years now.

His first week of training consisted of processing days (P-Days). The period lasted for approximately five days to seven days. He really couldn't tell you because they all blurred together.

During P-days, he was taught the basics of watch standing, given information to memorize, and met his RDCs. The RDCs for his Division were Chief Bridgewater, Petty Officer Garrison, and Petty Officer Stanley. Spencer was in a 900 division otherwise known as a performance division. His boot camp was only six weeks because not only was he in a performance division but it was also a push division. His RDCs were all Enginemen and most of the division were either Nuke like Spence or Corpsman. The Ship's Officer came in a few days later to commission the division and give them the order to carry out the mission.

Throughout Boot Camp Spencer took classes and on Saturdays they had performance practice from 0700 to 1100. The classes the Division took and then tested over were as follows:

Direct Deposit System (DDS) brief, Montgomery G.I. Bill (MGIB), Uniform Code of Military Justice (UCMJ), U.S. Navy Ships and Aircraft, First Aid, Rank/Rate Recognition, Uniforms and Grooming, Conduct during Armed Conflict, Military Customs and Courtesies, Equal Opportunity, Sexual Assault Prevention and Response (SAPR), Naval History, Anti-Terrorism / Force Protection, Thrift Savings Plan, and Weapons Familiarization (M9 Service Pistol).

They also went through a lot of technical training such as Marlinespike (Basic Seamanship), Firefighting, Water Survival, and Weapons Training. There was also the physical portion of boot camp like the 3 PFAs (Physical Fitness Assessments), and PT or ITE (Intensive training exercise). No one called it ITE though, it was referred to as a beating and everyone got one or multiple at some point. Spencer shivered any time he saw and orange card pop into view and he made himself look busy any time an RDC entered. He always volunteered for night rover until they were in week 4 and then he always volunteered to be the day rover. Spencer avoided being the AROC, RPOC, and MAA but somehow was stuck as the Weapons PO by the end of training.

Week five was what the whole division had decided to call Hell Week with all the back to back inspections and tests. It was a week of waking up at 0430 and going to bed at 2130 all leading up to the 36 hour test called Battlestations. Before that though was their final PFA and Captain's Cup. By the end of Battlestations Spencer was dead on his feet but feeling great about his division working together.

Graduation came just as fast as boot camp had started but keeping up with the news Spencer realized the U.S. was officially in World War 3 and Spencer was heading to the USS Harry S. Truman in Norfolk after "A" School. Rossi had pulled strings to keep him in the country and the Truman was currently dry docked. Spencer arrived to his ship at the end of graduation weekend and was immediately sent cranking (cleaning in the galley and aboard the ship for three months). J.J. and Emily had been able to make it and they spent the weekend together before he had to leave. They promised to visit him every chance they got once they headed back to D.C.

**(AROC- calls cadence while division marches (kinda like the second in command but not really). RPOC- Recruit Division Commander (leads the division). MAA- Master At Arms or the Military Police (In Boot Camp they are in charge of keeping the division in line). Weapons PO- Weapons Petty Officer (In charge of the two M9 pistols used on watch along with the log used to track them). Rover- A watch in which you must walk around he compartment the make sure no on is dying before reporting the the Officer of the Deck every hour that no one is dying (you also check temperatures and make sure nothing is generally going wrong).**


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi stood in his Marine Desert camo, his rank displayed proudly on his chest. His goatee and hair had long since been shaved leaving the look of a Marine behind. His cover sat proudly on his head as he scanned the airport crowd for the group of Marines set to retrieve him.

"Sergeant Major!" A young man called his attention over. He was shorter and maybe twenty four, looking like a new boot fresh out of basic.

Rossi made his way over to him and his buddies dressed in tactical gear. Dave quickly replaced his cover with a helmet and threw on his vest before taking the proffered M16. They headed out to the convoy silently, knowing anything could happen between the airport and the base. What made Rossi smile though was one boot in particular standing by the Humvee waiting for them.

"David Rossi!" Derek said with a smirk and a bit of sarcasm. He got a few shocked and confused looks from his buddies but it went away the second Dave spoke.

_He's friends with the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps and the guy let him call him by his name...holy shit_, thought the young boot that trailed quietly behind Dave.

"Derek!" Rossi returned as he went up and hugged his old friend. He was able to get Morgan transferred to his own command so he could keep an eye on him. Seeing him actually there made Rossi a very happy man as they slid into the vehicles.

"So Rossi…" Morgan started before trailing off.

"Spencer's fine. He's dry docked in Norfolk for the next year. Matt and Luke on the other hand...well I haven't been able to do much. The army's a stubborn bunch that's for sure," Dave told him as he watched Derek let out a sigh at the news Spence was okay.

"Kid's tough."

"He made it through Boot Camp," Dave said agreeing.

The road was bumpy as dust trailed behind them while they drove. It was about thirty minutes back to their makeshift base camp a large portion of which was just large tents. There was always the possibility of an IED but the team was pretty sure they got them all on the way over.

"Dave-" Derek started getting cut off by an explosion. The entire Humvee in front of them erupting into a fiery mess of metal and people. Their vehicle screeched to a halt and Rossi, not being one to just sit on his hands because of his rank, immediately got out and started laying down cover fire as the Iranian Army moved in. Derek crawled out Dave's side and joined him in covering their fellow Marines trying to help the wounded.

_This war is a mess and it's barely even started_, Dave thought as he continued to fire. There was no hesitation in his trigger finger now unlike all those years ago in Vietnam. War and the BAU had changed him and although he took no pleasure in taking a human life he also didn't hesitate to do it to protect his team. It's why the Marines who served bellow him respected him so much, because he wasn't a paper pusher but a man of action.

As soon as the dead and wounded were pulled from the wreckage and hauled into the back of the other vehicles they jumped back in. Bullets could be heard hitting the outside of their Humvee as they took off for base. One pierced the window hitting the Marine riding shotgun in the arm. By the time they arrived back to base three of the four Marines were dead.

Derek watched as Rossi jumped out of the Humvee and immediately started shouting orders. While Derek got out, Rossi headed straight for the operation tent. Derek made his way over to the mess hall thinking it was about time he got food.

Meanwhile, Rossi was at Operations with the Colonel trying to figure out what their orders were from up the chain.

"Sir," Rossi greeted Colonel Redd.

"Rossi," the Colonel greeted in return. Redd had been an officer back in Nam and Dave had briefly served under him. They both respected each other greatly so most formality was gone. "Rossi we've been ordered to send a convoy and a few helicopters out to take a small city just North of us here," Redd explained as he pointed at the map. Sure they had tech to use to make it easier but both men preferred to chart it all out the old fashioned way.

Rossi nodded as he looked at the map, "we could have them take this pass at night," he pointed out. "Gives them cover without fear of an ambush."

"Good idea," the Colonel said before turning to him. "This war is not starting well. The guys at the Pentagon don't know where to start. We've got no front lines and half the world's countries out to kill us. It's going to be bloody and we're never not going to be surrounded."

"I know… but we're just going to have to take it one mission at a time," Dave replied.

"Starting with this one. Code name Operation Night Hawk," the Colonel explained.

"Right. What do we want with this city?" Rossi asked.

"Big Military wants to take as much land as fast as possible," the Colonel told Rossi.

"So for once we have no strategy…" Dave said with a sigh.

"Yes."

"Damn."

"How long are you here for Rossi?" the Colonel asked wondering why the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps was here and not at the Pentagon.

"I'm here for two months Sir. Just to get a sense of what's going on out here and get my feet back under me," Dave explained. "Then I'm heading to the Pentagon to advise them on what to do."

Over in the mess hall Lance Corporal Morgan was digging into his hot dog when another boot sat next to him. PFC Decker was around twenty four and still green as all get out.

"So you know the Sergeant Major? Like really well," PFC Decker pointed out.

"Yea kid I do. He and I worked together in the BAU at the FBI. We're family. Hell he's like a dad to me," Derek informed the curious young man.

"But you said his name...aren't you supposed to address him by rank?" Decker asked.

"Well technically I suppose yes but we've been friends so long that formality seems strange and wrong," the Lance Corporal told him.

"Wow, so what are you doing here with a powerful friend like that?"

"He pulled strings to get me here so I wouldn't be halfway around the world. This is probably an improvement on whatever hell hole they were gonna throw me in," Derek said as he took a bite of his hot dog.

"So where are you from?" the PFC asked deciding a change in subject was a good idea.

"Chicago. South Side. You?" Derek told him grateful for the change.

"McCordsville, Indiana. Born and raised," the PFC said proudly.

"I've been in the area. Had a few cases in Downtown Indy before," Morgan said finishing off his food.

"Really?" Decker asked now wondering just when the FBI had dropped by.

"One back in...2007 and another a few years later when a Café exploded," Derek confirmed.

"So you were in the BAU? What did you do?"

"I was a Supervisory Special Agent and my team hunted down everything from terrorists to kidnappers but our specialty was Serial Killers," Derek said rather proud of his team.

"Wow that's cool! What did the Sergeant Major do?" Decker asked excitedly.

"Dave was the Senior Supervisory Special Agent. He and a few other guys were the ones who actually started the whole Unit. Dave eventually retired and wrote best selling books but he came back after ten years and has been apart of the team ever since," Derek told him.

"Wow, I'd be happy if I was able to accomplish even half of what he did," Decker said a little awe struck.

"Well don't tell Rossi that. It'll go straight to his head and then I'll never hear the end of it," Derek told him with a smirk and the shake of his head.

"Oh I won't Lance Corporal," Decker said. "I'd just be embarrassing myself."

"Just call me Morgan," Morgan told him not used to being called anything other than Agent or his name.

"Sounds good Morgan," Decker said happily.

"So Decker...you get drafted?" Derek asked.

"No, I volunteered. Wanted to do something with my life and this war seemed like a great opportunity," Decker told him truthfully.

"War is its own animal kid. Nothing to be excited about," Derek chided him lightly.

"I'm just excited to serve my country."

_Ah kid you won't be saying that when you get a real taste of what War is trust me_, Derek thought to himself. _Just seeing what I did in the FBI I know this isn't a joke_. Derek just sat there and stared at the kid next to him for a moment wondering how he ended up here.

War_. War_ was how Rossi and him ended up in Iran, how Matt and Luke ended up on Spec Ops missions in Korea and Reid on a ship in Virginia after "A" School in Florida. War was their enemy and it took the shape of many things Derek would discover in the months and years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Five months had passed since Rossi had been sent to Iran and after careful planning the original base camp was turned into the U.S. Military's overseas Headquarters. Dave was to stay there while the Sergeant Major of the Army, the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, and the Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force joined him. While the General's and Navy Admiral all stayed at the Pentagon, the highest ranking on the enlisted side would be stationed at the new Marine Base located in Bandhar-e 'Abbas, Iran.

Derek too was to stay on the Marine Base and because of the War raging on around them was promoted twice in the short time he'd been there. He was now a Sergeant or E-5 and the head of security on Base. He had a large group of Marines, Sailors, and Soldiers to work with knowing the protection of the base was of the utmost importance.

With such high ranking military members in one place the base was an optimal target for Iran, Russia and the rest of their enemies. Plus it didn't strictly contain American Military Service Members, it served as a sort of hub for all Allied Nations. The British, Canadian, Italian, French, German (for once on the correct side of a World War), and Australian Military the most frequent visitors to the American Base. They came to exchange information on the War too sensitive to be received in any other way other than in person. They came to train together forming co-op teams for missions, and to rest as well. The base though was top secret and therefore almost didn't even exist making sure in any mention to simply be referred to as Starlight. Most of the documents involving the hidden Marine Base were almost completely redacted out with only the highest security clearance allowing for the unredacted version.

Rossi stood on the front steps of the Operations Building and watched the copious amounts of service members milling around. Most of them were fulfilling orders handed down to them by their chain of command while others were on Lib and trying to find something to do on base. A large explosion broke Dave's concentration as he was then rushed into the Operations Building.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dave demanded once he got into the security room. Derek was nowhere to be seen probably on patrol with his guys.

"Sergeant Major, we had a car drive up to the main gate and detonate a bomb," Decker explained as he looked away from the monitor momentarily.

"How many dead?!"

"Unknown," Decker told him.

"For fucks sake! I'm going to have to inform the CO what's happening in a few minutes so _I _need to know what's happening," Dave told him. "Where is Sergeant Morgan?!"

"_Romeo this is Zulu. Come in. Over," _Decker's radio said.

"_Zulu this is Romeo. What the hell is going on out there?! Over."_ Decker asked.

"_3 dead and 2 injured in the explosion. Tell Delta we've got it covered for now but this is probably just the beginning. We're closing the gate as we speak and the wounded and dead are being taken care of. Over," _Derek told Decker over the radio.

"_Affirmative Zulu. Delta is standing by and has been informed. Over," _Decker called back knowing Dave had heard the whole conversation.

"_Roger that. Over and out._"

Decker nodded and put the radio down before turning back to observe the monitor again. Rossi watched over his shoulder wanting to see what the guys were doing at the gate.

Meanwhile, Derek being the senior most Marine and the Head of Security on base was ordering guys around. This was a disaster and Derek knew he was about to get seriously chewed out for this. As head of security any and all fuck ups fell directly on him and _this _was a major fuck up for sure. MA3 had gotten lazy and let a car through without a thorough check which turned out to have a bomb in it. Morgan knew he should have left MA1 with the kid to keep an eye on him but with a possible enemy spotted on the south side of the base perimeter he had slipped up.

The Navy's DC1 Becker was at the scene with his guys as the on base firefighters. They had gone through extra training so contractors weren't needed.

The Navy on base generally handled Firefighting (Damage Controlman or DCs), the Armory (Gunner's Mates or GMs) and helped with security (Master at Arms or MAs). The Army was in charge of admin (68G, 70B, 42A, 36B and so on. All are military occupational specialty codes) and provided security support (MPs or Military Police). The Marines were mainly security with their MPs in charge of the whole operation. The Air Force flew out of a base a few miles away and would drop by every once in a while with intel from their missions. All three branches contributed in the Intelligence portion of the base and medical portion.

Dave after a minute of watching the monitors took off for the main War Room in the building. They were under attack and the Commanding Officer along with the other high ranking enlisted guys here needed to know. Perimeter Patrols would have to be increased in both frequency and size, snipers would need to be put up in guard towers, and more dogs would need to be brought in as well.

"Sir," Rossi greeted the Colonel.

"What the hell is going on Rossi?!" he demanded as maps were being laid out and phone calls taken.

"Explosion at the main gate. Seems to have been a car bomb," Rossi informed him as the MCPON (Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy) entered the room in a rush.

"Our DC men have the fire under control, sir," he reported a bit out of breath having ran there.

"Death toll?" Redd asked as the SMA (Sergeant Major of the Army) entered the room.

"3 dead and 2 injured," Dave reported.

"Our corpsman are working on the injured as we speak, sir," the SMA informed him.

"I want the Head of Security and everyone else involved at an NJP immediately. This should never have happened!" the Colonel said angrily.

"Sir, may I have a word," the SMMC (Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps) asked him.

"If you must," he replied as they both walked to the corner of the room. A heated argument ensued but it ended with a sigh from the officer and a head nod before they returned.

"Right, now where's-" Redd was cut off as the CMSAF (Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force) entering the room.

"I got back as soon as I heard, sir. What's our plan of action?" the CMSAF asked as he approached the table everyone was at.

"Right now I want an increase in security. A message has been sent back to the States and we'll wait till the Pentagon responds to go further," Colonel Redd ordered.

"Yes, Sir," SMMC replied before heading off to meet with Derek while the other three stayed with the CO.

Derek, having known the CO would want a more permanent strategy, made his way to the Operations building. Rossi was on the front steps waiting with a severe look on his face.

"What the hell happened?!" he demanded.

"As far as we can tell MA3 Donaldson slipped up and let the car by the outer gate," Derek told him as they entered the building.

"How the fuck could you let that happen Derek?!" Rossi laid into him.

"I was out on perimeter patrol. Should've stuck the kid with MA1. I fucked up Rossi and now three of our guys are dead," Derek admitted as they walked in the security room with Decker.

"Damn straight you fucked up! You should be going to NJP at the very least for that!" Rossi yelled rounding on him, now more out of fear for his friend than anything else.

"Why aren't I then?" Derek asked staying surprisingly calm in the face of a superior reprimanding him.

"Because I saved your ass!" Rossi yelled. "The CO wanted to throw you under the bus and send your sorry ass to NJP but I stepped in!"

"Why?" Derek pressed.

"Because I couldn't let my son have his career and life ruined by the stupidity of others!" Rossi yelled and then they both froze realizing what he had just said.

"Rossi…" Derek started but trailed off not really sure what to say.

Without another word Dave left the room and headed for the E-7 through E-9 barracks on base. He needed to sleep and he trusted Derek to know without him having to say that the patrols needed increased.

Derek after making those very orders to Decker, who took off to do so, sat at the monitor thinking. Rossi had always been like his dad but neither of them had ever really said it out loud to each other. _I fucked up_, Derek thought in regards not just to the bomb but to the fact that he had disappointed Dave with his actions as well. He never should have left the new kid on guard duty by himself and that was a fact. Derek knew that because he hadn't thought it through two Marines and a Sailor lost their lives.

Sergeant Major Rossi just wanted to sleep, it was late and he had past the MCPON on his way to the barracks. The two had talked briefly about the upcoming missions the Pentagon wanted them to initiate in light of the attack. It wasn't good to say the least, there were several compounds nearby that were believed to be housing Allied enemies and they were to clear them. Mission prep would take at least a week and while that was going on they would keep the compounds under observation to make sure nothing changed. By the time the conversation was over Dave's head was pounding with a headache and he just wanted to change and sleep.

**(NJP is Non-Judicial Punishment.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer, after finishing "A" School, went to his ship only to discover that Shawn was stationed there as well. They ran into each other by accident really and with the Truman even that was a surprise. The ship was large to say the least but about three days into Reid getting there, "A" School was a year long, they ran into each other on the Quarterdeck heading onto the ship.

"Hey! Shawn!" Spence greeted happily. Finally having someone he knew there was great, Rossi had talked to him over a Sat Phone every chance he got but it wasn't the same as being there.

"Hey! Dr. Reid! Or well I guess Reid would work now wouldn't it," Shawn replied with a smile. His father in law had said he was going to try to get Spence and him on the same ship. The upside of Shawn's rate being he could be stationed anywhere with an armory.

"Reid works," Spencer confirmed.

"So Dave got everyone paired up?" Shawn asked Spence as they walked through the p-ways.

"Seems like it. Matt and Luke are on the same Army Spec Ops team in Korea right now, Dave and Derek are in Iran who knows where, and then the two of us are here."

"How are you handling all of this?" Shawn asked Spence as the headed down a ladder well.

"I find myself having less time to read novels so I've taken to memorizing the pubs," Spence told Shawn casually.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Shawn told him with a smile. "How's barracks life?"

"Not terrible. Do you live off base?"

"Yea, Joy flew out with Kai and we're all living at Dave's place with Krystall. She's been taking his absence pretty hard. The letters and phone calls help but it's not the same as him being there. Doesn't help that he's stationed in the country where the worst of the war is taking place," Shawn explained.

"J.J., Emily, Tara, and Garcia wanted to get together for dinner. Maybe you guys should come, might cheer Krystall up a bit," Spencer said as Shawn reached his deck.

"I'll let them know tonight when I get home," Shawn said as he started to open up the Armory to clean.

"Sounds good," and with that Spence made his was to the Nuclear Generator room on a lower deck to clean.

Meanwhile, at the Rossi household Krystall sat on the edge of her bed. Silent tears ran down her face as she looked at a picture David had sent last month in his letter. It was a simple picture of Dave and Derek standing side by side at their sand covered base smiling. Both of them were wearing desert camo with flat jackets on and helmets strapped to their heads, an M16 held by both men.

It had been a little over a year since he had left for Iran having been able to come home for a week before he left. She had, so far, gotten three letters and one phone call a month to tide her over. The latest letter being the one the picture came with. It read as follows:

_Dear Krystall_,

_I miss you every day I'm not home to hold you while you sleep. The war is picking up out here but not to worry, I'm safe. Derek is doing an amazing job keeping on top of security here ever since that hiccup a few months ago. I can't tell you much that's going on for obvious security reasons but I can say this, it's going to be a while before I can come home again. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this Bella but just know that I love you so very much. How are things back home? How's Kai doing? That picture you sent, the little man is growing up so fast. How's Joy handling Shawn's enlistment? I tried to get him stateside with Spence but I have yet to receive word on if it was confirmed or not. How are you doing my love?_

_Love always,_

_David_

Krystall had of course written him back not seconds after reading it. Now she just had to wait for him to write back. She worried about him all the time and hoped and prayed he'd come home safe. David was in a war zone after all and even though his rank kept him relatively safe it was still dangerous. The news spoke of bases being lost and then retaken and hundreds of U.S. troops being killed in action. With no clear battle lines and half a world to fight it was bloody.

Joy entered the room with Kai, "go give grandma a hug buddy," she whispered to him. With a nod the little boy ran over and hugged Krystall.

"Hey there love," she said through a watery smile.

"Why are you sad?" Kai asked innocently.

"Well I just miss your grandpa so much," Krystall explained.

"Where is grandpa?" Kai asked. He had talked to grandpa on the phone but he wanted to see grandpa again.

"Grandpa is in a scary place called Iran right now," Krystall tried explaining lightly.

"Why's grandpa there?"

"Well he's there to protect us," Krystall explained.

"Why?" Kai asked not understanding why grandpa couldn't protect them at home.

"Because there are some bad people trying to hurt us and the Marines need grandpa in Iran to stop them."

"Is grandpa a superhero?" Kai asked not understanding.

Krystall had to laugh a little at that, "kind of," she said as she pulled Kai onto her lap. "You're grandpa is a Marine. He is in the Military right now serving his country."

"Really?!" Kai asked excited that his grandpa was like the heroes his teacher told them about.

"Yes he is," she said softly. "He loves you very much Kai."

"I know," the little boy said before jumping down to go play with his toys.

"Thank you."

"He's going to be fine. They all are," Joy told her as she sat down on the bed.

"I know, I just worry."

Back at Starlight, the base was under attack with security taking heavy fire. It was a madhouse with two side gates breached and the main gate barely holding on. The security team was having a hard time holding the Iranian/Russian attack force back. British reinforcements were on their way though and so the base only needed to hold on a bit longer.

"Keep firing!" Derek yelled over the hail of bullets flying over his head.

Decker was a few feet away holding his position surprisingly well. Derek had taken the boot under his wing not long after that conversation in the mess hall. He was becoming an excellent leader and strategist which made Derek a bit proud.

Rossi meanwhile was in the Operations Building with the other high ranking enlisted personnel and the CO. All of them had strapped down and had set up a barrier at all doors. They were prepared to be the last line of defense between the enemy and their intel. If somehow they all fell, the techs were ordered to burn everything. They had already been ordered to start shredding classified documents in preparation for a breach.

Redd knelt silently next to Rossi covering the main doors. Everyone else had a door to themselves and were armed up to fight whatever came through it.

"You ready?" Redd asked Dave as they kept their rifles trained on the doors.

"Always ready, sir," was Rossi's only response.

Within seconds a flash grenade was tossed in the room giving the two men no choice but to duck for cover.

"_Burn it all!"_ the CO shouted over the radio.

Without a second though both Rossi and the Colonel popped up and began to fire on the men entering the building. The immediately took return fire and ducked again before popping up when they could to fire back.

"Grenade!" Rossi yelled as he tackled the CO out of the way just in time to avoid getting blown up.

Rossi's ears were ringing from the sound of the explosion, it was like being under water. Smoke from the gun fire and explosives was suffocating as Dave stood to look around. People were yelling all around him and it felt like time had slowed. His own guys were pushing the mass of enemy soldiers as they took fire. No one seemed to pay the dazed Sergeant Major any attention, well until one guy tried to shoot him only to be killed by someone else.

"Rossi!" Dave could hear someone yell but it seemed so far away. "Rossi!" they yelled again a bit closer now and Rossi still stared at the man dead in front of him. "Rossi!" it was Derek standing in front of him now.

"Derek," Dave got out as he went down.

Derek quickly grabbed the man, "hey, hey Dave take it easy." Derek could see blood trickling from Rossi's left ear more than likely from the explosion.

"Where's the Colonel?" Rossi asked realizing Redd was gone.

"Dave we got him out. They're gone Rossi we pushed them back out of the base," Derek tried explaining to Rossi who seemed dazed to say the least. "The British team got here a few moments ago and overwhelmed them."

"How many dead?" Rossi asked.

"Ah shit Dave we need to get you to a corpsman. That frag tore up you back," Derek tried to change the subject as he looked at Rossi's torn up flat jacket. There was enough blood to be slightly concerned but not enough that Derek was in fear of his friends life.

"God damn it Derek how many!" Rossi yelled.

"Fifty three," was all Morgan replied as he half dragged Rossi out of the building. He'd be fine in a few days but that didn't really matter because a lot of people hadn't been as lucky. Decker hadn't been as lucky taking a bullet under the vest. Derek had sat there with him trying to stanch the bleeding but both of them knew it was over. Decker died in Derek's arms and after that his only thought was getting to Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

"The base has been compromised," Derek told Spencer over the Sat Phone.

"What do you mean? Where are they sending you now?" Spence asked as Shawn sat next to him on his lunch break.

"We were attacked Reid. Rossi got hit by a frag and he's at a Naval Hospital on a base in Germany right now. His back got shredded and his left ear drum is completely blown out," Derek told him.

"Is he okay?" Spence asked now worried for another reason.

"He'll be fit for full in a few weeks," Derek assured him. "Rossi says he's headed back to the states with the other E-9s to regroup at the Pentagon once the hospital releases him. The CO is staying to oversee the rebuild of the base in the meantime and I will be staying as well."

"Dave's coming home?" Spencer repeated slightly excited by the prospect.

"Don't get too excited kid it's only for a few months till the base is back in shape. He also just lost fifty three men, had to kill people and almost died. He's a little messed up right now but I need you and Shawn to keep an eye on him for me okay?"

Spencer looked over and made eye contact with Shawn before responding, "Yea we'll keep an eye on Dad."

"Thank you little brother. Now I have to go they need an opinion on security over here but Spencer…" Morgan trailed off.

"I know," Spence said with a small smile.

"Good."

With that Derek hung up and Spence set the phone down on the table they were eating at.

"What happened?" Shawn asked only hearing half the conversation.

"There was an attack on the base and it was compromised. Rossi's at a Naval Hospital in Germany recovering from a frag grenade before heading home to Virginia. They lost fifty three men and he's a little messed up about it. Derek wanted us to keep an eye on him. Dave doesn't exactly deal with things in the healthiest of ways, he tends to shove them in a bottle and try to forget about them. Derek's staying in Iran though as their Head of Security and his hands are full trying to defend the base. It's a mess," Spencer explained.

"Does Krystall and Joy know what happened?" Shawn asked now thinking about his wife and mother in law.

"The Marines should have informed them he was injured in combat but I still think we should go make sure," Spencer said as he stood from his seat. They had the rest of their day off according to superiors so they headed for Dave's home immediately.

Shawn let them in with his key and they could hear people talking in the Kitchen. Kai must have been down for his nap because the only voices heard were Krystall and Joy.

"Hey guys," Spencer greeted as he walked in. What he didn't expect was for Krystall to envelop him in a hug.

"Oh thank God he's coming home," Krystall said as she let Spence go.

"So you know," Shawn pushed.

"Yes. I just hope he's okay," Krystall sighed.

"They didn't tell you _why_ he was coming home?" Reid asked now.

"No they kept it fairly cryptic sighting security reasons," she said as she sat back down. "Do you know what happened?"

"A grenade blew up next to him. He tackled the CO out of the way and his back took a lot of shrapnel to it plus his left ear drum blew out," he explained.

By this point she had tears in her eyes at the thought of David hurt somewhere. "Where is he?" she asked shakily.

"Naval hospital in Germany," was all either man said.

Two weeks later and Krystall stood at the airport baggage claim waiting to see David. Joy and Kai were outside waiting with the car and Shawn was at work with Spence. Kai was fast asleep and was probably going to have to wait till the next day to see his grandpa.

She started tearing up the second she saw him come down the stairs in his dress blues. He broke out with a smile the second he spotted her waiting for him and the moment he broke free of the crowd he had her wrapped up in his arms. Dave never wanted to let her go and Krystall never wanted him to either.

"It's okay. I'm okay," he whispered into her hair. David kissed her lightly before she took his arm and they walked out of the airport.

Once home Shawn and Joy decided to give them the night to themselves and got a hotel room. Dave was grateful to get time alone with the love of his life.

"I love you," he told her sincerely before pulling her into his chest and holding her tight. Krystall willingly hugged him back and they just stood in the doorway like that for a long moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I do just give me a moment," was his answer and it pleasantly surprised her that he was willing to open up for once.

"Take as long as you need David. I'm not going anywhere," she said as she looked up and rested her arms around his neck. Quietly he leaned down and kissed her again but this time a bit longer and with all his love poured into it.

When he pulled away she tugged his hand and lead him to the couch. Once they sat down she snuggled up to his chest and they just sat there with his arms wrapped around her.

After a long moment he finally spoke, "it was terrifying… seeing that grenade and wondering if that was it and realizing how many of my own guys were in the blast radios as well," Dave confessed. "Then standing up after it went off there was smoke everywhere and it felt like I was suffocating in it. My ears were ringing to the point where my head felt like it was underwater. Everything seemed to slow down then," he continued. "An Iranian soldier went to shoot me where I stood but Derek must have killed him first. He went down and I just stared at him wondering how I was alive when a lot of good men weren't," Dave told her with a sigh.

"Do you think you could've saved them all?" she asked him.

Rossi sighed at that knowing she was right, "No."

"Okay then let yourself off the hook a little. Not much though because you wouldn't be my husband if you didn't hang yourself with guilt a little," she teased him slightly to lessen the tension.

Dave chuckled at that before becoming serious again, "Thank you. I may not talk about everything that happened but thank you."

"I love you, all you have to do is ask if you want to talk," she told him before kissing him again.

"Come on," he said standing and pulling her up with him.

"What are we doing?" Krystall asked smiling.

"_I'm _going to cook dinner and _you _are going to sit and watch, and then _we _are going to eat together for the first time in a year," he told Krystall before giving her one last hug.

"Sounds like a plan," Krystall told him as she sat at the counter happy for the first time in a while.

The next morning Rossi made coffee and happily sat at the counter while Krystall made breakfast. She had insisted that since he made dinner she should make breakfast. It took some real persuasion but eventually she got him to see things her way.

Dave planned on visiting the BAU that afternoon and Krystall was going to come with. He understood her need to be near him all the time, afraid if she let him out of her sight for a second he'd disappear.

Around the time breakfast was almost done Krystall heard the front door open which perked her husband's ears. Suddenly there was the sound of running and as Kai came around the corner he yelled, "Grandpa!"

"Hey there Kai!" Rossi greeted the little boy happily as he scooped him up into his arms. "I missed you," he told him as he hugged his grandson to his chest.

"I missed you too!" Kai told him happily.

"Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" Krystall asked the little boy as she placed the food on plates.

After breakfast, Dave put Kai in his car seat before climbing in to drive. Krystall was riding shotgun making him think of the Marine who was shot his first day in Iran. His heart rate picked up a bit at that thought. After taking a moment to calm himself, he started the car and they were off to the BAU.

Once there the three of them got visitor passes and took the elevator to the sixth floor. It only took a few seconds before the elevator opened and Dave felt at home. Penelope, having been headed to her office, spotted them immediately and took off to hug Dave.

"Oh my goddess you're home!" she said happily after giving his a bone crushing hug. "You're really here," she continued patting his arms almost in disbelief.

"I'm really here kitten," he told her with a small smile before giving her one more hug. "Is the rest of the team here?"

"They just got back from a case actually so you came right on time," she told him with a little squeal of excitement.

"Good," he told her smiling as he took Kai's hand and walked into the bullpen.

The team greeted him excitedly and thankfully they all avoided asking questions about his time in Iran. Dave appreciated the questions being less war related and more family related. He told them how Derek was doing and about the short conversation with Matt he was able to have. Matt and Luke has lost a few guys the week prior during a raid on a town in North Korea. Luke had been shot during the raid but was recovering quickly in a hospital in South Korea. Everyone was thankful that at least for a little while Rossi would be staying in the states again.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke walked into the large tent being used to house all of their beds and equipment. Matt was sitting on his rack reading a book when Luke sat down.

"So I heard you spoke with Derek yesterday. How is everyone?" he asked. It wasn't often that they were able to make contact but it was great when they could.

"I talked to Rossi about a month ago and everything seemed fine but when I spoke with Derek it seems like all hell broke loose while you were in the hospital," Matt told him as he set down his book.

"What happened?"

"Starlight was attacked and Dave got hit by a frag. He's okay and back in the states for a bit but it was rough," he told Luke.

"Damn. You sure he's good?" Luke asked now concerned about Rossi.

"Yea he's good," Matt confirmed.

Meanwhile, at the Pentagon Rossi was sitting at his desk in the HQMC (Marine Corps Headquarters). He had left early that morning having been unable to sleep much that night. At least at the Pentagon he wouldn't have people asking him if he was okay. Reid and Shawn didn't have a high enough security clearance and his wife didn't have any.

"Sergeant Major," Master Sergeant Ellington said trying to get Rossi's attention. The man had seemed tired and distracted most of the day which he thought was odd.

"Yes," Dave replied looking up from where he'd been staring at his desk.

"We've got new numbers on casualties," Ellington told Rossi holding up a folder.

"Let me see," Dave replied taking the folder and opening it. 1,364 deaths over all, and 432 were Marines killed in action. Rossi couldn't help but think he came close to becoming a part of that statistic.

"Sergeant Major are you okay?" Ellington asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Rossi replied irritated that people wouldn't leave him alone about it. He almost died and he lost men a month ago, big deal it happened to everyone in this damn war. "I'll take these to the General," Dave told the Master Sergeant. He really needed to get out of the office and do something.

"Will do," Ellington replied before heading out.

With a deep sigh Rossi stood and smoothed out his uniform before grabbing the folder off his desk. _This is going to be an interesting conversation, _Rossi thought as he made his way out of the HQMC.

The SMMC entered the War room containing the Marine General and made a B-line for him.

"Sir," Rossi greeted.

"Sergeant Major," the General returned.

"We just received the casualty report," Dave said as he handed it over to the man in charge.

The General, who had been looking at the map sprawled over the table, looked up and took the folder. "How's being stateside feel Rossi," the General asked while thumbing through the reports.

"It's good to be home again, sir."

"I heard about what happened over in Iran," the General commented. Everyone had heard about Iran of course, when a Senior non-commissioned officer takes a grenade to the back trying to protect a fellow Marine you hear about it.

"What about Iran, sir?" Rossi asked.

"You took a grenade to protect the CO Sergeant Major," he said sounding impressed.

"Just doing my job, sir," and Rossi meant it.

"Taking a grenade isn't apart of your job anymore Sergeant Major. I thought it was a bad idea to have you guys out there to begin with," the General commented.

"I'm a Marine, sir. It'll always be apart of my job," Rossi protested a little.

"You're an E-9 Rossi and your not 25 anymore for Christ's sake. You should be retired not in a combat zone," the General told him.

"So you're against the recall of vets?" Dave asked, his interest now peaked.

"Yes but unfortunately I was out voted," he said with a sigh.

"I wasn't exactly retired to begin with, sir. After this I will be but I wasn't before," Rossi explained. He thought about the ten years of retirement he had taken before with a little less regret almost looking forward to it this time. Granted he was going to miss the BAU but less so the job and more just the people and his team.

"How so?" the General asked as he set the reports on the table and turned more fully to Dave.

"I was the Senior Supervisory Special Agent in the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit," the SMMC explained. He was rather proud of that fact and he had always been content with that role rather than Unit Chief. Rossi shuddered at the thought of paperwork, I mean he's allergic to it really, he promises.

"Really? I heard that Unit is fairly prestigious," the man commented rather impressed.

"Well sir when you and two friends start a Unit they tend to let you stay in it," Rossi said thinking this is a rather strange turn of conversation not that he was complaining.

"You and two other agents started the BAU?"

"Yes, sir. Myself, SSA Jason Gideon, and SSA Max Ryan," Rossi confirmed. Max had been like Rossi and Gideon's mentor throughout their years in the FBI and during the start of the BAU.

"When were you in the Marines then?" the General asked thinking maybe Desert Storm or possibly Vietnam. Although he looked a bit young for Vietnam at least for the start of it but maybe the last few years the General could see him fighting in.

" '69 through '75 and then reserves till '89," the SMMC told him a bit proudly.

"Vietnam? How old are you?"

"64, sir," Rossi replied really feeling the silver in his hair.

"So Vietnam and then the reserves," the General continued to make conversation as he went over the map on the table. He had to have been around fifteen when he joined the General thought with a smirk. _Not like the Sergeant Major was the only kid to give a false age to fight for his country_, the General thought to himself.

"Yes, sir and reserves during my first eleven years with the FBI," Rossi confirmed.

"I can see I made a good decision when I appointed you Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps," the General told him.

"Yes, sir," Rossi replied becoming serious now. "What are we going to do about the amount of men we're losing, sir?"

"That's what we're here to figure out Sergeant Major Rossi," the General said seriously.

Over at the BAU Emily was interviewing new agents for the team. They had been running consults but after their last case Agent Johnathan Green quite. Filling in the role of the team's Senior field agent was difficult to say the least, let alone when your predecessors were the founders of the unit.

"Agent Daniel Ashbury. Come in," Emily invited the man. He was a little older than Emily but still much younger than Dave, dressed in a suit without a tie his jacket unbuttoned.

"Agent Prentiss, it's nice to meet you," Daniel greeted her kindly as they sat down.

"So Agent Ashbury you were the Unit Chief for the Hostage Rescue Team for quite a few years… and have a Master's Degree in Psychology as well," Emily rattled off some of his accomplishments.

"Yes and leading the team was great but I wanted to take a step back from that and more thoroughly pursue the field of psychology and human behavior," Agent Ashbury explained.

"How well do you work with a new group?" Emily asked seriously as she put down his file.

"There's always an awkward transition period but I usually find my place although that period might be longer if this team is as close as everyone says it is," Daniel told her honestly.

"And how close does everyone say we are?"

"Like family Agent Prentiss. Everyone says this team is like family and I'm not here to replace Agent Rossi but I was hoping to get a chance to experience being on a team that close. I'd like to be given the chance to be on a team that is talked about for the skill and work ethic that everyone seems to be enamored with," the Agent told her.

"What's your end goal here Agent Ashbury?" Emily asked curious as to his response. He seemed to have everything set up for him back at HRT so what she wanted to know was why leave that? The answer could have been as simple as needing a change or a difficult as a getting out of a situation. What ever it was it had Emily very curious indeed because not many Unit Chiefs just leave their position and join another unit unless it's the same position they were in before.

"My goal Agent Prentiss is to hopefully spend the rest of my career working with this team to catch the bad guys."

Emily nodded before glancing down at his file, "And your willing to come in at a subordinate position to do that?"

"I'll leave the bureaucracy and paperwork to you," he said with a grin. "You seem to know what you're doing."

At that Emily had to laugh, "Oh I don't know about that. When you lose half your team to a War you start to wonder."

"You're doing fine Agent Prentiss."

"Well Agent Ashbury… that will conclude our interview. Someone will call you about the job in a few days," Emily said with a smile.

"Really? That was it?" Daniel asked a little shocked at how short it was. Normally these interviews lasted at least an hour if not more but this was the shortest one he'd ever been to.

"Profilers don't need a long interview to tell if someone is right for the team," Emily told him and watched as he smiled in understanding.

"Thank you very much Agent Prentiss," Daniel said as they stood and shook hands.

"Have a great day Agent Ashbury," Emily said as he left the room. _I think we just found our new Senior field agent,_ Emily thought as she sat back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Rossi was able to stay stateside for two months before he was sent back to Iran. The farewell was hard but Dave felt out of place outside of a combat zone. He couldn't wait to get back and help his guys feeling useless at the Pentagon. The General was out voted once more and Rossi gratefully was headed back to a place where people didn't ask constantly if he was okay.

Derek was still at Starlight and although the base was well known, what it was there for was not. Still top secret, the base was reconstructed by the time Rossi got back. The CO welcomed his with the shake of a hand and a smile before both headed for the Ops. Building.

"I want in on patrols," Rossi announced rather abruptly.

"You're an E-9 you don't _do _patrols," Redd said confused.

"I want to see how our guys are functioning because we are losing far too many for this to just be about the Iranian Army," Rossi explained.

"Alright, you can go out and observe a few patrols but are you sure it's a good idea?" Redd asked.

"I can hold my own, sir," Dave said without hesitation.

"Alright Rossi but try not to get yourself killed. I think the General took a liking to you and it'd be a shame if you died on my watch," Redd told him with a slight smirk.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now back to what I was saying. The Pentagon seems to think taking this base may be the start of the end of the war," Colonel Redd explained pointing to an enemy base approximately forty miles away.

"It's their weapons and supply facility," the SMMC explained. "Their main one at least. We take that out and they now have a shortage."

"With the Iranians leading this war if we take them out everyone else might surrender eventually," the Colonel commented.

"That's the hope sir," Rossi agreed.

"The guys up the chain want the entire base destroyed which means an Air raid," the Colonel told them looking between the MCPON and CMSAF. "Can you two handle it like adults or do I need Rossi here to mediate the split up of the mission?"

"No sir, we can handle it," they both replied in unison before glaring at each other.

Redd just sighed before moving on to the next objective, "Rossi and Nolan (SMA), we need a team of Marines and Soldiers ready to go in before the air raid to gather any important intel."

"We'll get right on that, sir," Nolan replied.

"Shall we?" Rossi questioned gesturing to the door.

Nolan just nodded as they both headed out the door and made their way through the building.

"You got guys in mind for the mission?" Rossi asked him thinking Church, Adams, and Willson were good Marines for the job.

"Yea I was thinking Hotchner, Elliot, and Jones. Their good soldiers and they'll do well," Nolan explained.

"Hotchner? As in Aaron Hotchner. Like a tall guy with black hair who almost never smiles?" Rossi asked wondering if it was possible his Hotch was here without him realizing it.

"Sounds about right. Does your guy have a son named Jack?" Nolan asked.

"Would you mind sending him to my office later today?" Rossi asked wondering how it was possible Hotch had ended up the same command as himself and Derek.

"Sure thing," Nolan said as they parted ways and Rossi grabbed his phone to call a meeting with the guys for the mission. They'd have another meeting with everyone tomorrow but for now he just wanted to inform them what was going on.

"Alright guys, we will be conducting a co-op mission with the Army in two days," Rossi started once the three were gathered. "There is an enemy supply and weapons base forty miles from here. The mission is to get in fast, get any intel and get out. You've got a very small widow to do it before an air raid is scheduled to hit the place. This mission like I said is a joint Marine and Army op, while the air raid will be a joint Navy and Air Force operation. I have no doubt you will act professionally and work together as one cohesive unit, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sergeant Major."

"Good. Now you will each be allowed one phone call home before the mission since it is considered highly dangerous. You know what you can and can not say so I will leave you now to get yourselves sorted out."

As Rossi walked back to the Ops Building he turned his head just in time to see Hotch jogging up the in an Army desert camo uniform, his black hair shaved at the sides and the top shorter than normal. _He looks so different than he did the last time I saw him_, Dave thought as he stopped to wait for his long time friend to catch up.

"Dave!" Hotch shouted happily before his expression changed, "Or I mean Sergeant Major…" he corrected himself.

"Hotch no formalities here please. It's weird and I'm too old for this crap no matter how much it's been ingrained in both our heads."

"Been a while," Aaron pointed out with a sigh. It really had been a _while_ since they'd even spoken, let alone seen each other. It wasn't that they didn't want to see each other though, no it was because life got busy and people tend to move on.

"How's Jack doing?" Rossi asked wanting to make sure the boy he had grown to think of as a grandson was alright.

"In high school. God I hope this war is over before he's 18. I don't want to worry about him getting drafted," he told Rossi as a worried expression took over his normally stoic face.

"I hope so too Aaron if not for Jack than my own sanity. Don't know how much more almost dying I can take," Rossi said as they began walking up to the building again.

"I heard about the grenade and before you say _I'm fine_, we both know you aren't."

"Yea…" Dave said a little sadly before straightening up and leading Hotch in the building and to his office.

"So I heard you got married. Thought you were done with the whole till death do us part?" Hotch asked as they both sat down.

"Yea well Krystall made me realize I wasn't. She's the one though Hotch and I don't ever want to live without her in my life. I miss waking up next to her every morning since getting stationed out here again.."

"Wow, good for you. And what about Joy? What does she think about the whole thing?" Aaron asked as he glanced around Dave's office. It was a rather empty room, like he didn't want to feel his time here was permanent. Hotch could understand the need to feel that this war wouldn't last as long as it most likely would, plus he guessed most of Rossi's things were in his office at the BAU anyway.

"She's been very supportive. Her and Portia, Krystall's daughter, are already teaming up against us," Dave replied with a proud smirk.

"You still with the BAU?"

"I was but after being recalled… well I retired the day I found out. Like I said I'm getting too old for this crap, I just want to go home and spend time with my family, _all_ of my family without the fear of being killed," Dave explained sounding extremely tired at this point. He was tired if he was honest with himself, felt like he could sleep for a few years at this point.

"David Rossi retiring again, never thought I'd see the day," Hotch said with one of his rare smiles plastered on his face.

"After this war is over and we all go home, I expect to see a lot more of you and Jack. Neither of us can use work as an excuse anymore, plus I think everyone is dying to see him again."

"Jack misses his Uncle Dave a lot so I'm sure that's not a problem at all," Hotch told him still smiling. It had been so long since he'd spent time with the team and he found himself truly looking forward to that day whenever it might be.

"I missed you," Rossi told him softly a current of uncertainty under his usually confident demeanor.

"I missed you too Dave. So does Jack," Aaron assured him, his tone now equally as soft and his smile now replaced with a soft expression.

"Funny how it took a War to bring us together again," Dave told him almost sad now.


	9. Chapter 9

The mission was carried out the following day after a brief was given to the entire team going in. The mission was simple yet dangerous...get in, get the intel, and get out all while raising as few red flags as possible. As soon as they were out they were to pop smoke and radio in to the air team that would already be on the runway ready to take off. The mission being conducted the way it was everyone went in expecting a problem to arise.

"Eco 2 is in position to breach," Hotch's voice came over the operation room's com system. His breathing was slightly labored from both the treck over to the building and the nervousness of everything that could possibly go wrong with the mission.

"Roger that Eco 2. Stand by," Rossi instructed. "Last chance for a mission abort," he warned as he looked around the room. When no one objected to the team going in Rossi went back to the radio, "Mission is a go Eco 2. I repeat mission is a go."

"Roger that Eco 1. Breaching door now," Hotch informed the command. With that he kicked in the door and took out a guard in the immediate vicinity.

Everyone turned to watch the different videos being played on the giant Ops. room screen. Each video was streaming from a camera mounted on each Soldier or Marine's helmet. The team breached silently and took out men on their way to the main computer room in the building. They had spent the day memorizing the quickest route on the blueprints to the building provided by an inside man. The informant would be waiting for them in the computer room to help speed up the otherwise long download process.

"Eco 1 we have reached the main room," Hotch informed them after several minutes. He stood outside the large computer room ready to face whatever or whoever was on the other side of the door.

"You have the all clear to proceed Eco 2," Rossi told them as he watched the videos in front of him anxiously.

"Roger, breaching now."

With that, everyone watched as the team kicked in the door setting up two guys to guard and the rest to start downloading information. Their informant stayed with Hotch explaining the fastest way to get it done and providing security passwords to speed the process along. The smoothness of the mission was starting to make the team and everyone in the ops. room nervous. They were all waiting for that other shoe to drop but luckily it never did. Within seconds of finishing the download of intel the team was heading back out the way they came. The had surprisingly little resistance as the left the building and popped smoke.

"Eco 3, smoke is up. Air raid can commence," Hotch radioed the Air Force/Navy team. Now all they needed was for this bombing to go well and the mission could be labeled a success.

"Roger that Eco 2," the team leader replied. With the wave of the team leader's hand the team of jets took off toward their target.

With that done Eco 2 quickly made their way to the extraction point and were flown back to base in helos. The ease at which the mission went still unsettled most of the team not that they were complaining about having no issues.

As they headed back to base the team of Soldiers and Marines could hear the sounds of the air raid going on. One explosion after another destroying the building and area they had just been walking in moments ago.

"Eco 1, mission is complete," Eco 3 announced as the air team flew back to the Air Force base.

"Rossi you have an incoming call from the Pentagon," the CO announced. The room got quiet as Dave picked up the phone to see what the guys up the chain needed.

"Rossi, you and the rest of the high ranking Enlisted men are coming back to the states," the Marine General announced.

"Sir?" Rossi paused not knowing really how to respond.

"I finally convinced them you E-9s shouldn't be out in a combat zone," the General said happily.

"Sir," Rossi said not sure how to really ask the question he wanted to ask.

"Yes, Marine?" the General asked.

"I've got a Soldier and fellow Marine I want coming back with me," Dave said deciding to just go for it.

"Who?"

"Sergeant Morgan, and Corporal Hotchner," Dave told him as he exited the ops room and moved away from listening ears. He didn't feel right leaving the two of them in this hell hole while he got to go home to Krystall, Joy, and Portia. Derek had little Hank and his wife Savanna to take care of and Hotch had Jack to look after. If he got to go home it was only fair they did as well.

"Is that what it'll take to get you back here peacefully?" the General asked. He really didn't want to have to fight Rossi on returning and even though he knew the man would come back if ordered he wanted him to do so willingly.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, consider it done," and with that, the line went dead.

Within two weeks of the call Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch were on their way out of the combat zone and home. The war lasted another year and while everyone except Rossi, Luke, and Matt were under a new contract they were put on shore duty in Virginia for the rest of their years serving. As soon as the war ended the three men who had been recalled were finally let go by the military and Rossi happily went into retirement.

Matt and Luke returned to the BAU with Agent Ashbury staying as Rossi's permanent replacement. Once their contracts were up Spencer too returned to the BAU, and Derek and Aaron went back into retirement. Everyone was relieved when it was finally over and family dinner at Rossi's became a weekly occurrence.


End file.
